Fascinação
by Daphne Mansfield
Summary: Numa manhã em Hogwarts, confusões, aflições, esperança e amor, em harmonia, toma como resultado, fascinação.


**Fascinação**

Madrugada em Hogwarts. Sonhos correndo pelo dormitório, mas tenha certeza de uma coisa: nunca haviam sido tão lindos. Gina sonhava o que não era esperado. Sonhos de contos de fada, sonhos de princesas, príncipes e castelos. Sim, eram realmente maravilhosos. Gina sonhava com toda sua família, eles erguiam um castelo, alegremente, todos juntos. Hermione estava em seu sonho, e Rony não desgrudava um minuto dela.

_**Flashback**_

Tábuas e pedras ao redor. A construção do castelo estava terminando. Os únicos que não haviam ajudado nem um pouco eram Rony e Hermione. Eles ficavam entre caricias e não queriam nem saber do castelo. Ah, mas graças a Merlin, ele já estava ficando pronto! E como havia demorado! Aquele era um castelo e tanto!

- Gina, querida, me ajude aqui com essa tábua!

- Claro, mamãe!

Enquanto Gina ajudava sua mãe a carregar aquela tábua, olhava em volta e não via nem o sinal de Harry, mas, podia sentir o cheiro de seu perfume.

Olhou para o céu e viu duas grandes íris verdes, que ficou a mirar por uns minutos.

- Oi, Ginaaaaa!

_**Fim do flashback**_

Ela acordou muito assustada, com seu susto do sonho, e assim que se virou para ver quem a acordara daquele maravilhoso sonho, dá de cara com as mesmas íris verdes que vira no céu. Sentia cada vez mais o perfume de Harry. Mas ela tinha que ser um pouco mais dura. Mesmo tentando, acabou se sentindo um tanto tonta.

_Dos sonhos mais lindos, sonhei_

_De quimeras mil, um castelo ergui_

_E no seu olhar, tonto de emoção_

- Oi, Harry!

- Você tem noção de que horas são, ruiva louca?

- Nem um pouco, por mim eu ainda estava aprofundada no sonho que eu tive...

- Oh, que frase "profunda"! – Ele disse zombando.

- Nem vem, Harry!

Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele, e viu que lá continha a tristeza.

Ela pensou imediatamente "Oh, não, Merlin! Harry não pode estar querendo ir pra guerra com Voldemort!" Ela já começara a sofrer, pensando em milhares e milhares de coisas, que se acontecessem com Harry, ela morreria. Pensara em como ia conseguir viver sem o abraço dos braços de Harry, ele era a única luz que ainda a fazia ter vontade de viver. Pensara no seu primeiro ano, naquele poema bobo que havia mandado pra Harry. Aquele poema bobo fez crescer amor dentro de si, cada vez mais. Considerava aquele poema o mais lindo já visto na face da terra, que por causa daqueles versos infantis, ela e Harry perceberam, anos depois, que se amavam, e agora, estavam juntos.

- Gina, tomei uma decisão, e acho que preciso te contar...

- Não, Harry, por favor, não faz isso! – Ela estava chorando.

- Isso o que? – Ele deu um sorrisinho bobo, no que Gina não teve fôlego pra responder a pergunta.

- Vem aqui, Gina. – Ele a tomou nos braços, envolvendo-a para um grande abraço.

- Você não vai pra a guerra com Voldemort, vai?

- De onde você tirou isso?

- Dos seus olhos!

- Então você se confundiu!

- Por quê?

- Me diz o que você vê nos meus olhos agora.

Ela olhou mais profundamente nos olhos de Harry. Percebeu que aquilo não era tristeza.

_Com sofreguidão mil venturas, previ_

_O teu corpo é luz, sedução_

_Poema divino cheio de esplendor_

_Teu sorriso prende, inebria, entontece_

Era uma fusão de esperança e amor. Nunca havia visto uma coisa tão linda!

- Eu vejo esperança e... amor!

- É isso que eu sinto.

- O que você quer me dizer, Harry?

- Primeiro: que eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo!

- E segundo, se você quer... se você quer... – Ele colocou as mãos no bolso, e de lá tirou uma caixinha de veludo. – Se você aceita namorar comigo.

- Precisa responder?

- Aham.

- Óbvio!

Ela o puxou para um longo e apaixonado beijo, e, assim que os pulmões clamaram por ar, ele abriu a caixinha e de lá tirou um anel de prata com ouro.

- Ai, Harry... só você, mesmo, viu?

- Que foi?

- Num precisava de um anel tão chique assim!

- Claro que precisava, daqui pra frente, quero te dar tudo de bom e do melhor!

_És fascinação, amor!_


End file.
